Lost and Found
by Chiagurl101
Summary: Lyla had been running for two days, lost and scared. She had been kidnapped and held for 7 years, and was luckily brought to a hospital. The BAU came to investigate as another girl went missing, and that' when she met him. Spencer. But the trail died. Over the years, Lyla made a career in the FBI. But when the Unsub from years ago resurfaces, will they be able to catch him?


_*Lyla's POV*_

I stumbled upward, being yanked up by my shoulder. I swallowed as the mans other hand settled on my back as he led me outside I was used to this by now, he did it every few months or so. He needed to find a new place to tie me up and keep me. I stayed silent as he pushed me towards the white van with tinted windows. White van, tinted windows, cliche right? Though I guess that's for a reason. I haven't spoken in years, literally. At first when he took me, all I did was sit against a wall with my knees drawn up to my chest, sobbing. Then eventually I started talking to myself. I would sit in the dark for hours, having conversations with myself. I'm not mentally ill or anything, but I would just relive some of the last conversations I had with my family or friends. But eventually...I gave up. It was too painful reliving those conversations with my loved ones, knowing I would never see them again. So when I was alone I sat in the dark in silence.

He stumbled as he dragged me, grumbling under his breath. I soon came to a quick realization- he was drunk. That probably meant bad news for me, who knew what he would do to me when he was drunk? Sadly though, I did. Suddenly though he swayed where he stood, his grip on my shoulder loosening as he suddenly fell to the ground. I heard a sickening _crack_ as his head landed hard on a rock, and my heart starting to race in my chest as he laid there, dazed. "H-help me up!" He snapped, trying to lift his arm up for me to pull him up by his hand. Instinctively I brought my foot up, slamming it down on his crotch and I heard a cry of pain. I did it again and again, my anger getting the best of me as I tried to make him feel the pain I did. His hand wrapped around my foot loosely but I managed to shake it off, my foot landing in his stomach several times. Suddenly I realized that I was wasting my time and that I could be running, so I took off, sprinting away as fast as I could. I kept on stepping on things such as rocks and broken glass but I couldn't care less at the moment. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and my heart felt like it was about to beat its way out of my chest as I ran through the dark woods.

_*two days later*_

I managed to make it through the huge forest, stumbling and tripping, and mentally cursing. I came along a deserted highway, and immediately began walking down it, desperate to find...what, exactly? What was I looking for? A way to be away from that god awful man, but what then? I wasn't sure exactly. I walked along the road for hours, finally reaching another street and started walking there. Nighttime had fallen already once more, and I was absolutely freezing. Suddenly I saw headlights start to approach and I jumped backwards in shock, tripping over my feet and falling over. The vehicle pulled over. "Hey there!" A cheerful and friendly male voice reached my ears but I reached up to cover them. The noise of the car and his shouting was too much. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, you okay?" His voice was muffled. I couldn't see a thing, not with the bright spots dancing in front of my eyes from the headlights. I fell to my knees, feeling slightly dizzy, as though the two days of not eating and drinking were finally catching up to me.

"Hey, ma'am are you ok? Marie call 911, it looks like she needs an ambulance," said the man as he got out quickly, walking over to me. I tried backing away from him but it wasn't working, I was still on my knees and they were sensitive on the rocks from being bruised. Arms wrapped around me gently, but I didn't care whether they were gentle or rough. Panic enclosed me as I felt his touch and I started thrashing around. I opened my mouth to scream but my throat was so parched and I hadn't spoken in so long, no sound came out. Nothing. My knees gave out, and I knew it wasn't going to be long until the rest of my body followed. My head crashed against the rough gravel, and in a few moments, I was out.

_*Reid's POV*_

"So whats the case hotch?" Morgan asked curiously as we got into the car. It was me, Morgan, and Hotch in this car and Rossi, JJ and Kate in the other.

"Well this girl was found wandering a mostly empty highway, she looked like she had been there for at least a couple of days, without water or food. The couple who found her dialed 911 and an when the ambulance arrived, she had already passed out. The man said when he tried to help her up before she passed out, she was thrashing around and crying. She was covered in bruises, cuts, even burns and scrapes," he said grimly. "And it's near enough that we don't need to use the jet."

"Has she said anything?" I asked, flipping through the pages of the pictures.

"No. The man said that she opened her mouth, probably to scream as she was struggling, but she didn't seem to be able to make any sound," Hotch answered, not looking up.

Morgan looked confused. "Hold on a second. This girl looks to be around 20 years old. It's extremely rare for a serial rapist-kidnapper to keep someone for so long when they they're at this age," he pointed out. "Are we sure she was kept for a couple of years? What if she recently went missing?"

"We don't know for sure if the reason she was being kept was for sexual desires, but her teeth are distinctly yellowed and she's over sensitive to light and sound, so its clear the unsub had had her for a long period of time. The doctor said that she most likely experienced some sort of sexual abuse, but when they tried to check she freaked out at them and bit the doctor. They haven't been able to do much. Also if the Unsub had some sort of mental or emotional or even sexual attachment to her, then that could have caused him to keep her for longer than usual. Anyways they called us in because anther girl recently went missing, Hayley Downings, age 15," he replied. "They dont know whether its related but the local PD called us in just in case. Physical appearance is the same though that could just be a coincidence," he murmured.

Around an hour later we arrived at the hospital. "Alright Reid, we're dropping you and JJ off, try to get her to talk and talk to the doctor also, try and find out what happened to her, the parents of the kid who went missing are waiting at the police department as we speak, Morgan and Callahan, go join the search party just for a while until I call you back. Rossi, come with me to talk to the family." Everyone nodded and I got out of the car, and saw JJ doing the same. We headed into the hospital.

"Alright Spence, you go talk to the girl. Im going to talk to the doctor, maybe they'll let me do the check for sexual assault, the doctors available are all male so that might make her uncomfortable, also I'm going to check with Garcia about missing persons, ill have her go back to...when do you think?" JJ asked me.

"Im not sure yet, lets start with 2010," I said as I stared through the window to the room in which the girl was in. "Wait shouldn't you talk to her?" I asked, biting my lip. People weren't really one of my strengths.

"I have to talk to the doctors, you'll do fine alright? Just remember to be sensitive. If it looks lie you're getting somewhere, I wont interrupt you unless necessary. She might feel overwhelmed if two people are in there as well as if the doctor comes in, so just remember to be patient, you're more her age."

"JJ, you seemed to have forgotten my lack of social skills when interacting with people, especially-" she was already talking to the doctors. "Especially with people my age," I finished under my breath. I took a deep breath, and walked in.


End file.
